The Di Gi Charat Sports Festival
by SmilBe
Summary: Yeah! The day has come, for Digiko and co, and other characters, to come and start racing! Who will win the games? Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Introduction: This is my second fanfic on Digi Charat. This might sound funny, but I included all sorts of Anime characters! I am not related with any part of Digi Charat, or the other Anime characters that were mentioned in here. I just wanted to make this a funny story! ^^' This also might contain spoilers, I don't know. This story contains a wide range of my fav Anime characters! Please review! ^_^-SmilBe  
  
Characters in this story:  
From Digi Charat:  
Digiko, Puchiko, Usada(Rab~ien~Rose), Kimura Takurou, Minagawa Takurou, Pyoko, The Manager.  
  
From Card Captor Sakura:  
Sakura Kinomoto  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
Li Syaoran  
  
Oterh Characters:  
Ruffi-One Piece  
Hikaru-Hikaru no Go  
Anna-Shaman King  
Yoh-Shaman King  
Misao-Rurouni Kenshin  
Taikoubo-Houshin Engi  
Suppushan-Houshin Engi  
  
Digiko and the Sports Festival:  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Beginning...  
  
It was on a one warm morning...when Digiko woke up.  
"This is soooooo nice-nyo~~!!" Digiko shouted in her room.  
Usada suddenly comes rushing in.  
"Would you stop your screaming??!!"  
"Can't, Usada-nyo!"  
"I'm Rab~ien~Rose!"  
"STOP-nyu!!!" Puchiko suddenly yelled over the both of them. She had speeded into Digiko's room because there were shouting going on.  
Usada and Digiko turned around to face Puchiko.  
"You two were very noisy-nyu..."  
"Sorry Puchiko, but it's ALL DIGIKO's FAULT!!!"  
"No-nyo! It's yours-nyo!!!!"  
"YOURS!"  
"YOURS-nyo!"  
"STOPPP~-nyu!"  
The two of them turned around again.  
"Looks like you two have plenty of energy today-nyu. I was wondering if we could plan a Sports Festival today-nyu?"  
"Yeah-nyo! Sounds good-nyo!"  
"Yeah, seems a cool idea. Great job, Puchiko!"  
"Let's go over to the Manager's for advice-nyo!"  
And so the threesome went over to GAMERS.  
"Hello Digiko-chan! Hello everyone!" The manager said with a kind smile.  
"Yo Manager-nyo!"  
"Good morning!"  
"Hello-nyu."  
"How are you people? And what made you three to come here and visit me?" Asked the manager.  
"Ehh...."  
"Well...-nyo..."  
"Because they were fighting this morning-nyu. And I suggested to them about planning a Sports Day, so we came here to ask for some advice-nyu."  
"Ahhh! That is very interesting. Good idea, Puchiko-chan! Now...for a Sports Day, you need events.  
"So is there a Praise Digiko Event-nyo?"  
"I'd rather a Praise Puchiko Event!" Replied Usada, annoyed.  
"Now, now. Nope, no such thing as that. Such things are like relays, running, jumping, all sorts of sports things."  
"Thanks Manager, but I think we'll plan this ourselves...since.." Usada glared at Digiko, who was fiddling with some items in the shop, "Digiko-CHAN is getting a BIT excited here. Goodbye Manager!"  
"Good luck everyone!" The manager said as the three went out of the shop.  
  
***  
  
It was 2 in the afternoon, and Digiko was reading a book.  
"WOULD YOU STOP READING THAT COMIC BOOK PLEASE DIGIKO???!!!" Usada yelled.  
Digiko looked up from the manga. "Eh-nyo? Whadya mean-nyo?"  
"Well, here we are planning everything, while you are laughing at the stuff in the comic book!"  
Puchiko looked up from her notes. "She's right, Digiko-nyu."  
Digiko seemed annoyed. "Well, I guess I could rest from laughing for a while...nyo..."  
She came over to where Usada and Puchiko were crouching down. Then she sat down.  
"What's wrong-nyo?"  
Puchiko fiddled with her pen. "Can't think of anything else-nyu."  
Digiko looked down at the paper. The notes they took were 10 pages long. "You don't need any more-nyo!!!"  
"I guess so. But I think there's something missing..." Usada replied thoughtfully.  
"I've got a great idea-nyo!"  
"What?"  
"Let's have quiz in the activities-nyo!"  
"That's good, but what sort?"  
"MMM...I know-nyo! We start on a line-nyo. The finish is only a few meters far, whenever you answer a question correct, you get to go forward one step-nyo. Whoever gets to the end line is the winner-nyo!  
"Yeah-nyu!"  
"That's the first I've ever heard a good idea from you, Digiko!"  
"WOOHOO-nyo!"  
And their dreams were very sweet that night. We won't mention what though...they don't want anyone to know. ^_^  
  
***  
It was 6am, and all three of them are phoning everyone they knew, even if they are from another world.   
"Hey, Minagawa? Wanna come to our Sports Day? Oh...oh no! Definitly not. You can? Thanks! See ya there!"  
"Sakura-nyo? Wanna come to our Sports Fesitival-nyo? It'll be fun, I promise-nyo? Invite Tomoyo-nyo! Thankies-nyo!"  
This went on for an hour. After they were done, they went to sleep again. But they could only rest for an hour. Because, the Sports Festival starts at 9am. By 8:30am, they were all dressed, and had eaten a bit of breakfast(they didn't want to throw up at the event). They then walked to the DIGI CHARAT SPECIAL SCHOOL court to wait for all the contestants.  
Digiko counted on her list of people as each arrived at the festival. "Digiko, Puchiko, Pyoko, Usada, Kimura, Minagawa, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Yoh, Anna, Hikaru, Ruffi, Misao, Taikoubo, Suppushan...-nyo...so many people...-nyo..."   
"Don't complain, this is supposed to be fun!"  
"Who's going to be the announcer-nyu?"  
"Nyo! I've seen Tomoyo announcing in her show-nyo!"  
"But she's a contestant!"  
"Doesn't matter-nyu."  
"Yeah, USADA-nyo!"  
"Oh, if Puchiko says so..."  
So then Tomoyo was hired as the commentator, or announcer of the festival.  
And so, the official day started at...10:30am, because there were some problems with people arriving late, and last minute changes...  
"Now, the events will begin," announced Tomoyo, sitting in the announcer's room, "the first event: the 100meter run! People who are participating, please go to the field, I repeat, participants, please go to the field for your race!"  
The participants were: Digiko, Ruffi, Yoh, Sakura, and Syaoran.  
Everyone was at the field waiting, except...Digiko. She was still at the snack bar, finishing her ice-cream. "Yumm...nyo...wonder what's on nyo," looks at the Event Board, "NYOOOOOOOOO!!!!! My event is starting-nyo!!!" And Digiko rushed right into the field, right before the whistle started, but Digiko was already panting by then, it was unfortunate for her first event to start panting before starting.  
"Ready, set, go!" Shouted Anna, who was one of the contestants and was also a helper.  
"And they're off! Who is the first one? ...It's Yoh-kun! Or was that Syaoran-kun? Poor Digiko-chan comes last. Ganbatte, Digiko-chan! Ah! Sakura-chan comes second place! YAY!" Tomoyo chattered through the speaker. Digiko started speeding up when she heard what Tomoyo had said. "Tomoyo-chan's a bit too excited..." Sakura panted as she ran in her lane.  
The crowd that didn't participate in this event were cheering for their favorites. Anna was actually making it worse for Yoh. "YOH! GET YOUR BACK STRAIGHT! IF YOU LOSE TO THEM, I'LL MAKE YOU SIT AN ELECTRIC CHAIR AT HOME FOR 24 HOURS AFTER THIS RACE!" Anna had almost screamed those words. That DID make Yoh run a bit faster.  
"AND......Yoh-kun goes over the first lap line! Coming second is Li-kun! Then...oh! Sakura-chan and Ruffi-kun ties for third! Digiko-chan? Ah! There she is, coming right behind dear Sakura-chan! Do your best everyone!"  
Meanwhile the crowd kept cheering, louder than ever...  
  
-----  
Author's Note: This is the first chapter!! Who's gonna win? Find out in the next chapter! Please Read and review! I love them! ^_^ 


	2. End of the Festival...

Introduction: This is my second fanfic on Digi Charat. This is Part 2, and the last part too. Please review! ^_^-SmilBe  
  
Characters in this story:  
From Digi Charat:  
Digiko, Puchiko, Usada(Rab~ien~Rose), Kimura Takurou, Minagawa Takurou, Pyoko, The Manager, Takeshi, Yoshimi.  
  
From Card Captor Sakura:  
Sakura Kinomoto  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
Li Syaoran  
  
Other Characters:  
Ruffi-One Piece  
Hikaru-Hikaru no Go  
Anna-Shaman King  
Yoh-Shaman King  
Misao-Rurouni Kenshin  
Taikoubo-Houshin Engi  
Suppushan-Houshin Engi  
  
Digiko and the Sports Festival:  
  
CHAPTER 2: End of the Festival...  
  
The race started a while ago, but it's nearly gonna end...it's really a battle, really.  
"Everyone's on their second and last lap....ANNNNNNNNDDDD...." Tomoyo almost fainted when she saw the results. The crowd were so loud that no one could hear the results from Tomoyo.  
"They're done!! Yoh-kun comes first, Sakura-chan, and Syaoran-kun ties for second place..." Tomoyo pauses to catch her breath, "Ruffi-kun comes third place...and poor Digiko-chan comes last, but she was just barely for last though..."  
Anna was proud of Yoh, Ruffi kept smiling, Syaoran and Sakura hugged, but Digiko? Well, she's got a weird look on her face.  
"I lost...nyo..." She said in a small voice.  
Usada and Puchiko came to her side. "Don't worry Digiko-nyu..." Puchiko said.  
"Yeah! Cheer up, I'm sure you'll do better in the next race!" Usada added.  
Digiko brightened up. "Yeah nyo! Digiko-nyo!!" Digiko started praising herself.  
"She's so easy to cheer up..." Usada whispered to Puchiko.  
"That makes her a great person-nyu." Puchiko replied happily.  
"Hmmm...I guess so..."  
The next event was going to start in a few minutes. Meanwhile, Digiko busied herself on her second ice-cream. "Nyoo...at least I'm not participating in the next event-nyo..."  
"Digiko-chan~!" Takeshi was right beside Digiko.  
"NYOOOOOO~! Where did you come from-nyo?"  
"And me, Digiko-chan!" Yoshimi appeared on the other side.  
"We've planned a surprise for ya!"  
"Nyo? Surprise-nyo?"  
"You bet! You can understand how we were sad that you didn't win, Digiko-chan, so we thought up of this great plan!" Yoshimi said proudly.  
"What-nyo?"  
"Well, we've just set this bomb up right beside the races. It should be blowing up--" Takeshi looks at his watch, "1 minute later."  
"And ya know what it will do? It will blow up, and the smoke will puff up as Digiko-chan's shape, cool huh?"  
"NYOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! You FOOLS, do you know what you two just did-nyo?!!"  
"WUT?!" Bukimi both got scared of Digiko's frightening face.  
"You're gonna ruin the whole Sports festival that took us three 5 hours to plan-nyo!!!"  
"Oops...IT WAS TAKESHI'S IDEA!!"  
"No! It was yours, Yoshimi!!"  
"YOURS!"  
"YOURS!"  
"SHUDDUP-nyo!"  
"Huh?" Bukimi both turned towards Digiko.  
"Is it gonna blow up yet-nyo?"  
"Uhh...in about 10 seconds..."  
"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...1...0!" Yoshimi shouted.  
Just when Yoshimi said the "ZERO", there was a HUGE explosion, *BANG~~~~~~* which blew the whole place up.  
***  
Digiko opened her eyes. "Nyo? Where am I-nyo?" She looked around. Beside her, was Usada, Puchiko, both beside her, staring at her.  
"Digiko...."  
"What did you do-nyu?"  
"I....-nyo..."  
"DIGIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-nyo~~~~~~~~~~~~"  
************************-___- Violence not be known here**********************  
"STOP-NYU!!!!!!"  
"Huh?"  
"Nyo, I'm shaken VERY badly by Usada-nyo...."  
"Don't kill Digiko-nyu."  
"DO you mean, NOT YET, Puchiko?"  
"I mean NEVER-nyu. And I mean it-nyu."  
"Sorry. I guess I got so angry after the planning we did on this festival..."  
"HEY!" A sound came from the distance.  
Minagawa, Sakura, Li, Tomoyo, The Manager, Pyoko, Kimura, Bukimi, Ruffi, Hikaru, Anna, Yoh, Misao, Taikoubo, Suppushan were all heading towards the threesome.  
"You alright, Rab~ien~Rose?"  
"Are you okay, Sakura-chan? And are you three okay?"  
"Where did you all go?"  
"Hello Digiko. Hello you two. What happened?"  
"PYO! I missed the fun-pyo~"  
"Puchiko-chan! Did you get hurt??!!"  
"DIGIKO-CHAN! We're sorry~!!"  
"You guys survived okay?"  
"I gotta go..."  
"Hurumph, Yoh, c'mon, we gotta go..."  
"Waitaminute, Anna!"  
"This is not as fun as I thought..."  
"*YAWN* That was a good sleep..."  
"Master, let's go back..."  
***  
"Sorry for the disruption of the festival-nyo..."  
"Nah, it was fun, I wanna thank ya!" Yoh said cheerfully.  
"Apoligize, you two-nyo..."  
"WE'RE VERY SORRY!!!" Bukimi said unhappily.  
"Well, we gotta go..." Ruffi said, beaming.  
"SEE YOU ALL!" All the guests said, and left the sports court.  
***  
"Digiko, I'm very sorry I shook you...I was just so angry..."  
"I know, I understand-nyo! Usada, I was angry at Bukumi too-nyo~"  
"Oh...HEY! Don't call me Usada!"  
"USADA~USADA~USADA~-nyo~"  
"DIGIKO!!"  
"Nyu. They're starting again even when I just thought they were gonna be best friends...-nyu...." Puchiko yawned.  
  
*THE END*  
  
Author's note: Bet you never thought of this story plot, huh? Well, I didn't want to bother going through all the races, so I made this up. I promise I will do better next time. ^^'  
Please review!! -SmilBe 


End file.
